


Fear : Ash Tyler : Star Trek Discovery Music Video

by Braid7



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Human Ash, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: Season One, Episodes 5-9 Ash faces L'Rell and remembers what he went through.NOTE : this vid is based on Ash's storyline being taken on face value as it first aired, as him being a human captive of L'Rell. As of the time of posting (i.e. at the end of the S1 mid season finale) it seems almost definite that Ash will turn out to be Voq (or something along those lines) and this video will probably make little sense. However I loved the song so much I went ahead and did it anyway!Song by Blue October.





	Fear : Ash Tyler : Star Trek Discovery Music Video

[Fear : Ash Tyler : Star Trek Discovery Music Vid (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/2008/fear-star-trek-discovery-ash-tyler)  



End file.
